"Spot Bowling" is the practice of aiming the ball at specific markings provided in a bowling alley in order to accurately and reliably strike pins. It is a well-known problem that beginning and junior bowlers learning to "spot bowl" may lack sufficient confidence and concentration to be able to recall the path of the ball with respect to the spots. This may frustrate efforts to learn this recommended technique of bowling.
Accordingly, it is an object to the present invention to provide a bowling ball tracking device which may display the path of the ball with respect to conventionally known bowling alley spots.
It is a further object to this invention that the present device have an illuminated display which may be used in combination with spare pin indicating devices which are provided to show a most reliable ball attack with respect to pins left in a spare situation.
It is still another object to this invention that the present tracking device be of simple construction and may be adapted to substantially conventional bowling alley constructions.
These and other objects shall become apparent from the description following, it being understood that modifications may be made without affecting the teachings of the invention here set out.